The present invention relates to a control system, and in particular, to a hydraulic screw-down control system, for example for a roll stand, that includes at least one controller and at least one actuator. A setpoint value and an actual value are input to the controller. Based on these input values the controller determines a controller manipulated variable, applies a pilot control value to the controller manipulated variable, and supplies the resulting value to the actuator.
Control systems of the aforementioned type are known. However, even in control systems of this kind which utilize a pilot control value, the control dynamics of the system are limited, since if the setpoint value suddenly changes, the entire system deviation is present at the controller input. This causes the actual value to overshoot considerably beyond the intended setpoint. This problem is exacerbated when the controller signal has an integral component.
Thus, there is a need to optimize a control system with a pilot controller such that the actuator can quickly approach new setpoints without overshooting the intended setpoints.